Sorpresas
by Dolly Schiller
Summary: Los nervios le han jugado una mala pasada a Rachel haciendo que se quedase sin voz en la audición más importante de su vida. Desde entonces, la joven ha sido incapaz de levantar cabeza y el hecho de que su novio no la apoye como es debido no ayuda. Pero un mensaje de Quinn está a punto de cambiar eso. Oneshot. RE-UPLOAD


Rachel aún no podía creer que hubiese echado a perder su audición para el NYADA.

Desde que aquello pasase, la joven diva apenas había levantado cabeza, culpándose por no haber pasado el tiempo suficiente preparando su audición y sintiendose mal por hacer caso omiso de los intentos de Finn de volver a hablar de su inminente boda. Aunque, tampoco es que él estuviese demasiado sensible últimamente.

Tras el shock inicial de su incidente, él había parecido mostrarse cariñoso cuando ella, ya que Rachel se había pasado horas y horas llorando en su regazo tras tal fracaso, pero, pasado aquel día, cada vez que ella intentaba sacar el tema y poder así desahogarse sobre cómo se sentía, él se dedicaba a mirar a otro lado, visiblemente incómodo, y aprovechar cada ocasión que tenía para cambiar de tema. Redirigiendo la conversación de nuevo a qué día podían re-organizar la boda.

Se encontraba demasiado triste para esforzarse en hacerle entender que la boda no era algo que ocupase sus pensamientos en esos momentos. Le había insinuado que deseaba posponerla, pero lo que él entendía por unas cuantas semanas, a ella le daba miedo aclararle que significaba que sería mejor anular su compromiso por el momento.

Pero que Finn volviese a insistir en que tal vez sería mejor idea ir juntos a California, era la gota que había colmado el vaso. Él lo había dicho despreocupadamente, objetando que ya que no tenía posibilidades en Nueva York, era mejor que buscase sueños distintos, y ni siquiera parecía haber comprendido qué era lo que ella le había molestado tanto.

Habían acabado teniendo una discusión, en la que Rachel había acabado reprochandole entre lágrimas que debería tenerla más en cuenta y que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que ella no quería casarse todavía. Pero él, lejos de ponerse en su lugar, tan sólo se había mostrado ofendido por su comentario sobre la boda y había tomado sus palabras como que ella no quería casarse con él y nada más que eso.

Sin saber a dónde ir ahora que ella y Finn estaban peleados, Rachel se había quedado en la sala del Glee Club, sentada en su asiento habitual y con las lágrimas acudiendo aún de vez en cuando a sus ojos. No era la primera vez que se encontraba allí sola, pero era la primera vez que permanecía en su asiento en lugar de aprovechar su soledad para practicar alguna canción. Era como si su fracaso en la audición y la discusión con Finn la hubiesen dejado demasiado apagada como para eso.

Ya había decidido dejar la sala y volver a casa con sus padres cuando escuchó su móvil sonar dentro del bolsillo de su vestido. Era un mensaje, de Quinn.

Aunque una leve sonrisa se había hecho paso en su expresión al ver que tenía una mensaje de la chica, no tenía muchas ganas de verla en aquel momento. Estaba segura de que notaría que había estado llorando y le preguntaría sobre el motivo. Y, conociendo la opinión de Quinn sobre su compromiso con Finn, no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a los argumentos de la ex-animadora. Además, desde que la rubia tuviese aquel accidente de coche, la culpa hacía que no se sintiese del todo cómoda en su presencia, aunque su amiga ya le hubiese asegurado que no le guardaba ningún rencor ni la consideraba culpable.

De todas formas, respondió que iría. No le parecía justo seguir evitandola, y seguramente le vendría bien pasar una tarde en su compañía. Desde que las dos habían dejado el pasado atrás y habían pasado a ser amigas, pasar el rato con ella siempre conseguía hacer que recobrase el buen ánimo, por muy mal que las cosas fuesen.

Pasando antes por el baño para lavarse la cara y, con suerte, borrar todo rastro de lágrimas en su rostro, comprobó también que tenía buen aspecto. Se arregló un poco el pelo y se retocó el maquillaje, queriendo dar la mejor imagen posible. Quinn era preciosa, y Rachel siempre quería esforzarse por intentar estar tan guapa como ella cuando quedaban para pasar la tarde juntas.

No le costó demasiado encontrar a su amiga en las pistas que le había mencionado en el mensaje, ya que a esa hora nadie más se encontraba allí. Sólo Quinn. Observó como su rostro se iluminaba con una sonrisa al divisar a Rachel en la entrada y le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que la esperase.

La rubia se encontraba en lo alto de una de las rampas con las que contaba aquella pista de entrenamiento, y a la morena le dió un vuelco el corazón cuando vio como Quinn comenzaba a precipitarse por ella en su silla de ruedas. Estuvo tentada de taparse los ojos o incluso gritarle que no lo hiciera, pero la joven había estado practicando y se deslizó sin problemas, frenando con suavidad antes de llegar hasta Rachel.

"¡Quinn! Eso ha sido íncreible. ¿Te ha enseñado Artie?".

"Lo básico", aclaró ella, encogiendose de hombros. "He estado viniendo aquí por mi cuenta últimamente", respondió Quinn con una preciosa sonrisa llena de orgullo adornando su rostro.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de ocultar lo impresionada que estaba ante lo mucho que había mejorado la otra chica. Recordaba verla llegar tarde a todos sitios al no controlar bien la silla, pero en tan sólo unas cuantas semanas Quinn había hecho muchos progresos. De todas formas, Rachel esperaba que no tuviera que seguir usandola por demasiado tiempo y que pudiera verla de pie de nuevo.

"Pero no te he llamado para hablar de mí. Siento mucho lo que pasó en NYADA, y siento aún más no haber estado presente en tu audición...", su expresión se tornó triste y Rachel vio en sus ojos el mismo remordimiento que había ocupado sus mismos ojos al saber del accidente de Quinn.

Antes de que pudiese decirle que no pasaba nada, que no tenía por qué haber ido, la sonrisa de Quinn volvió a su rostro, y la joven siguió hablando:

"Pero tengo una sorpresa para ti. Ven conmigo".

Llena de curiosidad, la joven castaña caminó hasta el banco que ella le había indicado, y se sentó allí, esperando a que le desvelase de qué sorpresa hablaba. Mientras Quinn colocaba su silla de ruedas al lado del banco sobre el que ella se había sentado, Rachel no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que se alegraba de haber accedido a encontrarse con ella. Apenas había intercambiado unas cuantas palabras, pero ya se encontraba mucho más animada.

"Esto es para ti", dijo finalmente Quinn alargandole un sobre blanco.

Rachel lo cogió dubitativa, dedicandole una mirada confusa.

"¿Qué es?", preguntó, pasando las manos por el cierre con cuidado.

"¡Tú ábrelo!", instó ella, incapaz de disimular su emoción.

"Está bien, está bien", aceptó Rachel, sus palabras seguidas de una risa nerviosa.

Sin pensarlo más, rasgó el dorso del sobre ante la atenta mirada de Quinn, y dejó caer sobre su regazo el contenido del mismo. No pudo evitar entreabrir la boca completamente sorprendida al reconocer el logo de NYADA en el folio que tenía delante.

"Quinn...", comenzó a murmurar Rachel, sin atreverse aún a comenzar a leer la carta.

"¿Recuerdas cuando cantaste en el auditorio? Tras lo de la audición", aclaró ella, precipitando sus palabras, deseosa de contarle la nueva noticia. "Bueno, yo estaba allí. Lo grabé y les mandé el vídeo. Los nervios te jugaron una mala pasada, Rach, no es justo que te rechacen sin oirte cantar como es debido".

Sintiendo el pulso completamente acelerado ante la noticia, Rachel se debatía entre mirar boqueabierta a Quinn, sin saber cómo agradecerle lo que había hecho, y comenzar a leer de verdad la carta. Ante la insistencia de su amiga, comenzó a leer las primeras líneas y un pequeño grito de emoción abandonó sus labios cuando aún no había leído ni la mitad.

"¡Me dan una segunda oportunidad! Han pospuesto mi audición para el próximo viernes. Quinn... Dios mío, Quinn, no sé como agradecertelo".

"Con que les demuestres por qué no deben rechazar a Rachel Berry me basta", contestó la rubia, mostrandose casi tan emocionada como lo estaba la propia Rachel. "Pero eso no es todo, mira bien".

Centrando de nuevo su atención en el sobre, introdujo la mano en su interior y palpó un papel más que había pasado por alto.

"Es un ticket...", comenzó a decir Rachel, leyendo los detalles impresos para comprender mejor el motivo del regalo.

"De Nueva York a New Haven. Incluso si ahora no puedes ir a NYADA, tu destino es Nueva York, lo sabes. Y he pensado que, bueno, cuando yo esté en Yale y tú allí, podrías venir a visitarme alguna vez".

"¡Por supuesto que sí, Quinn! Ya lo había pensado, pero no estaba segura de si tú querrías...".

"Claro que quiero. No me gustaría que dejaramos de ser amigas, Rachel".

"Eso no va a pasar", le aseguró Rachel, aún demasiado emocionada por las noticias de su amiga. "Muchas gracias, de verdad, Quinn. Llevaba un día horrible y... Esto es más de lo que podía esperar".

"¿Finn?", preguntó ella sin más, como si pudiese leerle la mente.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia.

"No sé si seguimos juntos. Ha vuelto a decir que deberíamos ir a California y... bueno, no le ha sentado muy bien que no quiera casarme con él. Aún no".

Pese a que la opinión de Quinn respecto a su relación estaba bastante clara, se mostró comprensiva y no insistió en el tema, respetandola y sin querer arruinar el momento.

"Te quiero mucho, Quinn", acabó diciendo, levantandose del banco e inclinandose sobre la otra chica para rodearla con los brazos, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro y sintiendo los brazos de la rubia correspondiendo a su abrazo con algo de torpeza. Era obvio que no lo esperaba.

"Yo también, Rachel", murmuró con nerviosismo una vez se hubieron separado, desviando la vista por un momento pero volviendo a centrar su atención en la morena después. "¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos odiabamos?".

Había formulado la pregunta con seriedad, incluso con cierte deje de inseguridad en su voz, pero Rachel se limitó a hacer como que dudaba la respuesta, haciendo memoria.

"Mmm, no", acabó respondiendo, su respuesta seguida de una amplia sonrisa.

"Yo tampoco".


End file.
